Clair de Lune
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Para Anita. Feliz aniversário! SilMil. Endymion acha que quarenta minutos poderiam ser muito melhores utilizados, mas Serenity não está cooperando.


**Clair de Lune**

Endymion acordou com toques gentis como os de penas a traçar seu rosto. Eles começavam da raiz de seus cabelos, ocasionalmente afastando um fio ou outro de sua testa, passando por entre as sobrancelhas, pelo osso estreito da ponte até a ponta de seu nariz onde a pressão aumentava um pouco mais, ainda que suave, para que depois a carícia voltasse ao início em doce repetição. E foi, quando o dedo de Serenity estava na ponta de seu nariz, que ele abriu os olhos.

Piscando lentamente e tomando consciência do que lhe cercava, do peso dela em seu peito, do perfume deque ela exalava – floral, mas diferente de todas as flores do jardim se seu palácio –, do calor da pele dela contra a sua sem a incômoda interposição de tecido, dos lençóis impossivelmente macios que cobriam a cama lunar e a sensação amarga que ele sentia na garganta quando não estava sobre solo terrestre. Finalmente, os olhos de Endymion focaram no sorriso doce da amante que velava seu sono e que ele logo correspondeu.

— Você foi acordando primeiro que eu? – Ele subiu uma mão por cima das cobertas para acariciar a cintura dela, quase num gesto automático de abraço, como se mesmo com toda aquela pele sobre pele, estar perto dela e tocando-a fosse sempre algo a ser aprimorado. — Há certamente uma vez para tudo!

Ele riu do modo como o sorriso dela tão facilmente se transformou num bico.

— Não é tão surpreendente assim!

As maçãs do rosto dele doeram quando ele forçou uma expressão séria.

— Confesse que você caiu da cama.

— Endymion!

Ele começou a rir, notando com satisfação que, embora ela estivesse reclamando e com um bico enorme, não tinha mudado da posição que mantinha sobre o peito dele, e passou a segurá-la também com a outra mão pela cintura, para que ela não caísse com as vibrações de seu riso ou tentasse fugir.

— Certo, eu paro. Não precisa franzir a cara tanto assim, você sabe que eu gosto de te provocar...

As bochechas dela ainda estavam estufadas, mas o bico diminuiu.

— Sim, eu sei o quanto você se diverte as minhas custas...

O sorriso dele se tornou bem diferente depois daquilo e seus olhos escureceram e ele aproximou ligeiramente o rosto do dela.

— Eu não acho que eu era o único a estar se divertindo ontem à noite.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram por um instante e depois dela desviou o olhar, sua pele clara se enchendo de cor. Ela tombou para o lado, se deitando ao lado dele, o rosto escondido em seu ombro.

— Como pode dizer coisas assim com tanta naturalidade?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para aquilo e se virou para ela que ainda assim manteve o rosto meneado.

— Serenity, só temos nós dois aqui, e esta está longe de ser nossa primeira noite. A menos que... a menos que eu esteja errado sobre ontem à noite. – Ele levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo. – Você não se... Divertiu?

Ela foi subitamente tomada pela consciência do quão próximo os rostos deles estavam, sua boca ficou seca, Serenity precisou umedecer os lábios antes de responder.

— Muito.

Ele desfranziu o cenho e sorriu para ela, se aproximando lentamente e, quando seus lábios estavam próximos de se tocarem, as primeiras batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

— Alteza, está na hora de acordar. Mercury vai estar aqui em quarenta minutos para leitura da sua agenda e desjejum. Apronte-se!

Serenity gemeu de frustração fechando os olhos com força.

— E ela ainda se diz deusa do amor.

Ele afastou um dos longos fios de cabelo prateado do rosto dela.

— Embora eu poderia dizer que todo tempo com você sempre será pouco – ainda de olhos fechados ela sorriu para aquilo, se perguntava quando Endymion pararia de cortejá-la, mesmo literalmente em sua cama ele não parecia estar disposto a parar de tentar ganha-la com palavras galantes e ela não poderia dizer que tal adulação a incomodava – quarenta minutos pode se tornar um tempo bem produtivo se ambas as partes estiverem motivadas para tanto.

Ela agarrou o braço dele e começou a rir, sua testa colada no ombro dele, lá se ia todo o cavalheirismo! Ele tinha começado tão bem.

— Serenity! Estou falando sério!

Ela finalmente ergueu o rosto, seus lábios e olhos ainda cheios de riso.

— Sabe, a parte mais engraçada é que eu acredito nisso.

— Que podemos ser produtivos em quarenta minutos, ops, trinta e sete minutos, se nos esforçarmos?

— Não. Que você esteja falando sério. E você consegue mesmo sentir o tempo passar assim?

— Longe de meu planeta é mais difícil, não consigo sentir de fato aqui da Lua, mas é como um membro fantasma, eu sei o que deveria sentir mesmo que não sinta de fato.

— Isso é tão fascinante! Você é tão fascinante! Eu sei que estar longe da Terra te traz desconforto, mas não posso deixar de imaginar como você se sentiria em algum planeta distante, me dói pensar que nunca poderemos nadar juntos em Netuno ou, oh! Explorar as cavernas de diamantes de Plutão!

— Andei conversando com Zoisite sobre isso, ele disse que talvez se eu trouxer algo da Terra comigo meu desconforto diminua. Antes de vir pra cá eu havia enchido meus bolsos de terra do jardim e acho que me senti melhor que de costume, mas pode ter sido apenas efeito da excitação em ver-te, sabe que não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada quando demoramos a nos ver, nem em mim mesmo.

Ela ergueu o rosto e levou uma mão até o dele, buscando apoio e o trazendo para mais perto. O beijo então foi lento e quase casto, não fosse pela mão dele que subiu da cintura de Serenity para a parte de baixo do seio fazendo com que ela sentisse um calafrio e separasse os lábios do dele, mas sem se afastar muito.

— Quanto tempo ainda temos?

— O suficiente – ele respondeu voltando a beijá-la, mas dessa vez aprofundando a carícia e Serenity gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a língua dele escorregando para o céu de sua boca. Endymion tirou a mão de Serenity de seu rosto, entrelaçando os dedos aos dela e esticando ambos os braços interligados para cima, ele pressionou o corpo dela contra a cama aumentando o contado entre os corpos e fazendo com que ela ficasse deitada de costas com ele a cobrindo parcialmente.

Serenity deixou o beijo se alongar até ambos ficarem ofegantes e depois de separou, percebendo que sua mão livre havia quase automaticamente se entremeado nos cabelos negros dele, geralmente tão bem arrumados e agora completamente desgrenhados pelo sono e por ela mesma. Ela o encarou tentando guardar na memória aquele momento, o modo como ele a olhava, o azul quase invisível na imensidão negra de suas pupilas dilatadas, os lábios que ela havia beijado e mordiscados inchados e vermelhos como cerejas maduras, as bochechas coradas e a barba por fazer. Ela amava cada uma das coisas que percebia nele. Cada pinta que descobria o amava mais e tentava se apegar ao presente, mas seu coração partia, pois amor e medo andavam juntos e, embora ela soubesse que após superada toda a coisa do amor proibido ainda teriam décadas, vidas humanas eram tão frágeis, e uma vozinha em sua cabeça que soava terrivelmente como Mars lhe dizia que cada momento com ele poderia ser o último.

Alheio aos pensamentos dela ou talvez ele tenha simplesmente se cansado de ser encarado daquela forma, Endymion afundou o rosto no pescoço de Serenity deixando um rastro de beijos no local que levaram a princesa de volta para o reino imaginário onde haviam somente os dois para sempre e sempre e nenhuma outra preocupação e ninguém para interrompê-los.

— Serenity! Anda logo!

Claro que tal reino não existia, mas se existisse, Venus definitivamente não seria convidada.

— Kunzite faz parecer que ela é tão mais agradável. — Mas ele continuou a beijar toda a pele exposta do ombro dela, descendo para o lado o braço esticado para obter melhor acesso.

— Oh... eu aposto que ela e mais agradável _para ele_. Mas eu acho que não devemos nos arriscar a ir em diante, V provavelmente sabe que você está aqui e se você acha que ela teria alguma reserva em entrar aqui enquanto estivermos sendo hm... produtivos, pense de novo.

Ele ergueu o rosto, seus lábios franzidos em desgosto.

— Ela não faria isso...

— Dymion, a V desconhece o significado da palavra pudor, me admira aliás que ela não tenha entrado aqui da primeira vez. Ela deve estar com alguém e tentando me proteger de um escândalo.

— Eu deveria agradecê-la, então?

Serenity suspirou e soltou a mão da dele o segurando pelo ombro.

— Porque minhas pessoas favoritas não podem se dar bem, eu me pergunto...

— Porque uma delas é egoísta e só a quer para si mesma.

— Pois é, você é mesmo um avarento. — Ela o empurrou levemente e Endymion cedeu se sentando, movimento que logo ela acompanhou.

— Eu não estava falando de mim mesmo!

— É claro que não, você jamais teria uma opinião ruim de si mesmo.

Ela tinha colocado os pés para fora da cama e estava se preparando para levantar quando sentiu os braços dele a agarrarem por trás e a puxarem de volta, movimento que arrancou de Serenity um gritinho de surpresa.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso?

A barba dele para fazer áspera contra seu rosto, a respiração abafada dele contra seu ouvido, os braços quentes em volta de sua cintura, o peito firme contra suas costas, se ela pudesse, ela prensaria aquele momento nas páginas de um livro como ela fazia com as flores que ganhava dele para que durasse para sempre.

— Que você é um convencido!

— Como ousa!

Ela tentou escapulir, mas ele a jogou de volta na cama e começou um ataque de cosquinhas que fez com que riso se espalhasse pelo quarto e provavelmente também pelos corredores.

— Serenity pelo amor dos deuses! Endymion! Eu vou mandar chamar o Kunzite se você não tiver desaparecido quando eu voltar a esse quarto.

Com os cabelos desgrenhados e um fio preso aos lábios ainda sorridentes, Serenity empurrou Endymion que dessa vez se pôs de pé e depois ofereceu a mão para que ela também se erguesse.

Ela ainda o encarou com adoração por alguns segundos antes de suspirar e dizer:

— Por mais que eu queira continuar escalando a sequoia que você é, V está certa, hora de ir.

— Sequoia?

— Elas também são altas, firmes e nativas da Terra.

Ele gargalhou.

— Parece que alguém anda prestando atenção nas aulas de Mercury.

— E depois vocês dizem que sou má aluna...

— Aposto que só presta atenção em lições sobre a Terra...

— Pois saiba que meu interesse pelo seu planeta não tem nada a ver com você!

Ele mordeu os lábios para não rir.

— Claro... claro...

— Estou falando sério!

— Serenity, eu nunca pensaria que você estaria mentindo para mim!

Ela olhou feio para ele e depois, achando uma das peças de roupa dele pelo chão, jogou em sua direção.

Era um par de calças que ele vestiu olhando para ela, em seu rosto ainda uma expressão divertida.

— Anda, vai logo embora! — Ele pegou no ar a camisa que ela jogou e depois se sentou para calçar as botas, Serenity apenas se cobriu com um peignoir e o observou terminar.

Após vestido, Endymion se levantou e andou até ela, apoiando as mãos em seus quadris e se lamentando silenciosamente que haviam agora camadas de tecido os separando em breve milhas e milhas de distância.

— Está pronto?

— Ainda está brava?

— Não estou brava!

Ele riu.

— Serenity... — ele afastou o fio de cabelo que ainda estava preso aos lábios dela. — Eu acho adorável o carinho que você tem pelo meu planeta, sendo eu a razão ou não.

Quando ele se aproximou para beija-la, ela deixou, mas não permitiu que ele alongasse mais as carícias, o empurrando.

— Anda... — ela disse ofegante – você não vai querer que a V te pegue aqui.

— Eu vou... mas, para me desculpar... – ele começou a desamarrar os cadarços da camisa que havia acabado de vestir e fez uma expressão intensa com olhos em fenda – eu vou sexy... — ele mordeu o lábio inferior de modo exagerado.

Ela começou a rir e na hora porta abriu.

— Eu não acredito que você ainda está aqui!

Quando nenhum dos dois lhe deu atenção, Venus continuou olhando confusa de Endymion para a risonha Serenity, mas logo a figura extremamente sexy do Príncipe da Terra desapareceu.

— Porque o Endymion saiu tão sexy?

Serenity não disse nada, apenas continuou rindo e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Venus que se perguntava se o amor havia enlouquecido sua protegida vez ou era apenas alguma doença terrestre que ainda não a tinha infectado.

* * *

 **N/A: Essa fic nasceu também de Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, eu estava revendo a terceira temporada por motivos de Rethaniel e comecei a me perguntar qual dos casais de Sailor Moon conseguiria reviver as cenas da sequoia/sair sexy e cheguei à conclusão que seriam Serenity e Endymion porque a Serenity seria a única versão da Usagi com auto-controle pra mandar o Endymion embora e o Endymion a única versão do Mamoru que se prestaria ao papel de sair sexy HAHAHA**

 **E... eu precisava escrever algo de presente para minha senpai mais querida *heart* Anita, espero de coração que você tenha gostado. Você sabe o quanto suas fics são importantes para mim e ter sua amizade realizou todos meus sonhos doidos de groupie hahaha Feliz aniversário!**


End file.
